In recent years, with increasing interest in security, it has been proposed to provide a biometrics function in various apparatuses.
For example, JP-A-2005-6259 discloses a multifunction apparatus including a fingerprint sensor arranged in a telephone directory key, a start key, etc., of an operation panel. The multifunction apparatus identifies a user on the basis of the inputted fingerprint and perform a processing in accordance with a setting condition dedicated for the user.
Nevertheless, in the configuration described in the JP-A-2005-6259, the fingerprint read by the multifunction apparatus is merely used within the multifunction apparatus. That is, its utilization in another apparatus is not taken into consideration at all.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a configuration that in an information processing apparatus to which a biometric data is inputted, the inputted biometric data is configure to be utilized not only in the information processing apparatus but also in another application.